Kuwabara's Bad Day
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: from the person who brought You Kuwabara gets lost, I bring You Kuwabara's bad day! Ah I'm just being stupid, well this is exactly what the title says. Kuwabara has a bad day.


I dun own anything. I literally came up with this idea by it hitting me in the face. Well, actually it was my friends history book, but either way I got an Idea, and here it is.

1234

Kuwabara woke up with a sigh and rolled over looking at his clock with wide eyes. "OH GOD I'M LATE!" Kuwabara shot up, and fell out of bed. "Crap I was supposed to be in a meeting with the guys two hours ago!" As he struggled to pull on clothes, he was distressed to find he'd run out of his deodorant, and had to use his sister's flowery scented one. Then he was discouraged again to find his good hair gel was out, and had to use his crappy hair gel that would wear out before the day was through. He sighed, and shook his head, it was going to be one of those days.

He rushed out of his house only to have to run back in to grab shoes, and then wait at the cross walk. He stood awkwardly alone, and looked around. "This is odd, there's no one here..." The ominous feeling of being alone, and waiting for the light to change didn't leave him. Something seemed very wrong. The don't walk sign finally changed and he began a quick pace down the walk.

Out of no where a sharp pain, caused by speeding metal, sent him flying. It was in mid air when he realized, a red Nissan, swerving rather badly had just struck him. His first thought was, 'I'm going to die just like Urameshi.' But when he hit the ground he realized, that the car had just hit his side and sent him flying. He wouldn't die, he hoped, but he wasn't okay either. He lay there, and watched as the car left. It sped up, and turned right, nearly flipping over in its rush to get away. Kuwabara lay there breathing deeply and counted the minutes as they went by.

Ten minutes-he could feel his legs. But he was in no mood to try and use them just yet.

Twenty minutes-he knew his ribs were cracked, among other things. But as it looked, there was no other serious wounds, though he did wonder why he felt cold kind of cold in his stomach.

Thirty minutes-He knew Urameshi was going to kill him for being so late. Hiei was going to be angry, and smug. Kurama, well he'd jut be disappointed in him, and that was almost as bad as Hiei being smug, and Yusuke being pissed.

Forty minutes-He wondered where the hell the other cars were. There was no way in hell all the other cars could just not be here. And why wasn't anyone in buildings noticing he was lying on the ground, looking half dead. What a dumb day.

Fifty minutes-A car finally showed up. The car paused, and someone stuck their head out, "You alright?" Kuwabara glared at the person. "Just fine. Just taking a nap." The moron of a driver then took off leaving a stunned, and now swearing Kuwabara by himself.

Sixty minutes-He could finally stand. Whoopty-doo! The lord has sent angels down announcing he could now stand! HE WAS THE LUCKIEST MAN ON EARTH! 'Now walk dumbXss!' Kuwabara thought grumpily.

As he staggered away he sighed dreading the moment of telling his friends he was injured, and couldn't stay for whatever meeting they were all at. As he marched slowly on he frowned further. His hair hadn't even lasted three hours. It fell in a mass of tangled curls. "DamX it must look like I have a frikkin' Afro."

When he finally reached Genkai's, the door was swung open, and Yusuke's glaring face was there. Hiei and Kurama were behind him, Hiei frowning deeply, and even Kurama looked disappointed. 'Just as I thought,' Kuwabara sighed, his thoughts mocking him. "You're over four hours late! We already got our mission, we'll fill you in...and what's with your crappy hair?"

"But-" Kuwabara tried to explain, but they shushed him, and pulled him along, not realizing how much they were hurting him. Making him move quickly for one, but not listening to him as well, that hurt him more than his cracked ribs. It hurt his pride. They explained there was demon in Genkai's forest and she needed him taken care of as he caused trouble when people tried to visit the shrine. They found a clearing which Genkai had described as his home.

Right away they could tell someone lived there. Bones from demons, and humans were scattered among the area. A small hut had been built, and clothes hung on what looked like a washing line. "At least he washes his clothes!" Yusuke snorted elbowing Kuwabara, who winced. "Kuwabara, what is it?" Yusuke asked glancing at his friend. Kuwabara looked at him, and saw to his side a demon powering up. Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke by the back of his neck flinging him forward and sending him crashing into Kurama and Hiei. Kuwabara flew into the demons hut and laid there in pure agony.

Normally he wouldn't be in this much pain, but with his cracked ribs thanks to that car, he was in more pain then he wished to be. When Kuwabara looked up the demon was leering over him with a frown, "You broke my new home." As Kuwabara looked up at him with bleary eyes, Hiei screamed, "Grab him you fool!" Kuwabara didn't even try making a move to grab him, and the demon left stepping on his hand. Yusuke leaned over Kuwabara with a frown, "Why didn't you grab him, that was a baby blast! You couldn't have gotten that injured from that!" Yusuke pulled him up, and without so much as a thank you took off, Kurama and Hiei close at his heals.

"Screw you." Kuwabara muttered in the direction that his friends took off in. He held his aching sides and stumbled off. He left the woods and walked down the stairs painfully, and to make the day worse, he fell down the last eight steps. At last, when he reached the sidewalk, he clutched painfully to a mailbox, pulled out his cell phone, and with his hands growing numb, he called 911. A woman's voice popped on but he didn't listen to her babble, and immediately whispered, "Something's wrong, help me."

"state the name of your problem."

"I was hit by a car-"

"How long ago sir?"

"Why the hell does that matter!"

"Sir, just cooperate."

"An hour or so ago, My ribs are broken, and something else is wrong, I'm starting to lose feeling-"

"Alright sir, where are you."

Kuwabara rubbed his head, and answered her question drearily. "Hold please." The woman said, and the next thing Kuwabara knew he was hearing elevator music. ((this is true, they put my mom and my aunt on hold once...morons)) He grumbled, when he got another call, and switching over to it, he was met with an angry roar.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU KUWABARA WE HAD TO KILL THIS DEMON ALL BY OURSELVES YOU STUPID BASXARD!"

But that was all Kuwabara heard, for the ambulance arrived and the paramedics rushed out grabbing him and pulling the pale man.

"Kuwabara? KUWABARA IS THAT AN AMBULANCE? WHERE ARE YOU WHAT'S GOING ON?" Kuwabara glared at the phone, his bad day hitting him fully, and sourly he mumbled, "Kuwabara's not in right now, but when I drop the phone please leave a message." With that said Kuwabara threw the phone away, and doubled over allowing the paramedics to take him away.

The next time Kuwabara woke up he was lying on a bed, with a nurse fluffing his pillows. "What's going on?" The woman smiled kindly, "You just got out of surgery, you had internal bleeding." Kuwabara nodded tiredly, and slowly remembered what happened. "Oh man...I need to make a phone call...I was on the phone with a friend...he's probably worried." The nurse frowned, and looked worried.

"What?" Kuwabara asked feeling more awake. "Well," The woman frowned, and sighed, "There was a car accident. Three friends were on their way over here to see their injured friend when a dump truck ran into them. They're in the operating room right now." Kuwabara's face paled, and in one motion he reached behind him, grabbed the pillow, and pressed it hard to his face. The woman listened to the softly crying man, and pat his elbow, "I'll take you down to a room just outside the operating room. Then you'll be the first to know when they get out."

After a few minutes, Kuwabara removed the pillow, and nodded, smiling thankfully at the woman. Putting up the railings on his bed she rolled him out the room, just as doctors rushed in, surrounding a moaning man. Kuwabara looked back at him, saying a silent prayer for the man. The nurse took him to the operating room, and waited, the nurse next to him, patting his arm, and encouraging him not to sit up and bother his wounds.

FORTY MINUTES EARLIER...

Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei rushed in the waiting room, and went to a nurse sitting at a counter. Kurama watched as three moaning men on stretchers went pass them, one of the men moaning, "We just wanted to see our friend..." Yusuke looked at the men, and then to the woman, "Our friend Kazuma Kuwabara-" The elderly nurse looked at him, and raised her finger. She scanned down the list of patients and found the name, Katoe Kuwahara.

She looked up at them, and rose, hunched over from age and arthritis. "This way boys...You're friend is pretty hurt." Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama looked at each other with wide scared eyes. "I'll never forgive myself if he dies...he took that hit for me! For me!" Yusuke whispered hurriedly, "And he was trying to tell me something! OH Geez maybe he was hurt, and he was trying to tell me-" Hiei grabbed Yusuke by the back of his shirt, "Calm down. All we can do is-" The lady stopped pointing at a door where they could clearly hear the sounds of doctors frantically working.

"Wait." Hiei finished.

They stood alone, and at this time it's be a perfect way to end an episode, with the scene fading out, or dramatic music but...

"You know boys back in 1932 when I was a weeee little girl we didn't have hospitals. Oh no we had to have surgeries on the kitchen table...and...and babies in the barn just like the good lord..." Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei looked at each other as the old nurse rambled on. This was going to be a longgggg wait.

An hour rolled by, and Yusuke rose stretching, and mumbling. "I'll be back, I gotta walk around." He cringed as he walked by the old woman who was now talking about hew love making with he late husband. As he strolled down the halls, feeling worse and worse, he had to stop at what had to be an illusion. Kuwabara was laying on a bed, that had wheels underneath it. A nurse was by his side and talking to him softly, Kuwabara lay there, wearily looking at her, and nodded. He looked so frail and sick.

Yusuke walked towards the illusion a daze. That wasn't Kuwabara...it couldn't be. He was in the operating room. "Kuwabara..." He whispered, daring the illusion to answer back. The illusion's head popped up, and a relieved grin split its face. He rose, much to the nurse's alarms, and jumped out of the bed. Bad move on Kuwabara's part, for instantly the pain which had been subdued thanks to the IV, came back at full force, causing him to double over in terrible pain. But a hand not the nurses, was on Kuwabara's chest, and the other under Kuwabara's arm.

"KUWABARA!"

Yusuke had the man up in a loose hug, too fearful to give his best friend a bear hug, Yusuke held the man as gently as he could. They stood there, in a hug, that later the two would claim that it was Kuwabara's injuries that kept them in that hug. Yusuke finally pulled way, eyes moist, and looked at his best friend, who also had teary eyes. "Kuwabara I'm sorry, that hit you took for me...I didn't realize-" Kuwabara held up a hand, "That wasn't it, I was hit by a car on the way over to the meeting-"

"That's even worse! That's what you were trying to tell me, oh man! I'm sorry."

"It's fine Urameshi! Just...help me get back on the bed before my stitches rip!"

"...Kuwabara..."

"What?"

"I can see you're asX, why do they make the hospital gowns like that?"

END 


End file.
